Jericho City
Jericho City, Gotham County, USA is the fictional location which appears in the original web seires, If Tomorrow Comes. Communities Jericho City is divided into a number of communities with people of different class. Crystal Springs Forest Ridge Oakfort Queen's Point Port Oakfort Major Events Tornado of 1910 - On March 12, 1910, a group of vicious tornadoes tore through the city and nearly destroyed everything, including the legendary entrance to the city and the Crystal street bridge. It left a number of people dead and this was the night of Joe Walker's birth. 1983 Tornado - On April 28, 1983, a round of tornados swept through the city, destroying everything in it past. Nik Walker was presumed dead after he was lost in the rubel. 1986 Hurricane - In August 1986, a hurricane started off the coast. Though it claimed no lives, it destroyed a few dozen homes and nearly started a flood. However, the dam was repared. Halloween Murders of 1999 - At the Santos family Halloween party, held at the Kessler Institute, a severe thunderstorm knocked out the power. Meanwhile, Kenny Chavez went on a killing spree after learning that he wasn't Lavery Walker's biological father. A number of people were stabbed, and three people Javier Alvarez, Sandy Brady and young police officer, Jesse Harmon were left dead. Missile Crisis & Deadly Gas Leak - On June 6, 2008, at the grand opening of the new theme park, a gas leak caused a goverment missile to launch destroying the brand new park and killing hundreds of people including, Bruce Banks, Tad Reed, Harry Johnson, Robin McCall, Rina Morrison and the beloved Marsha Horton. After the explosion a deadly gas is released which caused many of the survivors to contract a deadly disease. Many lives are saved on July 29 when the goverment finds a cure for the virus. Hospital Explosion - On November 13 (Friday 13th), 2009, Cody Evans started a fire at General Hospital during a fundraiser party. Many people were criically injured including Nik Walker, Maria DiMera, Ruben Kiriakis; deaths include: Melissa Quartwright, Carlos Hernandez, Sebastian Kiriakis, Damien Sheffield, Andre Wilson and Cody Evans himself. Jericho City Society Elements Accomodations Sheffield Suites (1420 Poplar Lane) [Located in Oakfort] - A 5 star hotel owned and operated by the Sheffield family. Motel Jerry (1812 Statford Road) [Located in Crystal Springs] Wyndham Hotel (1300 Stateford Road) [Located in Jericho City] The Oakfort Plaza (1123 Charger Drive) [Located in Oakfort] - Originally the Jericho Hotel owned by the Quartwrights. Sold to Ian Gates in 2004 after hotel caught fire. Ian and his wife Carly are co-owners. The Jericho Inn (12 Jericho Lane) [Located in the City] Hilton Hotel (398 Route 23 East) Restaurants/Hangouts/Hotspots ' The Brady's Pub (28 Jericho Lane)' [Located in Jericho City] - Built by Shane Brady in May 1992 after he wins a small lottery. Caroline's (230 Cherry Lane) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Originally established in 1988 as Melinda's by Melinda Gardner. Melinda sold the place to Caroline Slater in 2010. Oakfort Yacht Club (1125 Charger Drive) [Located in Oakfort community] - Restaurant and yacht club of Oakfort Plaza right near the ground floor. Dante's Inferno (230 Donavn Street) [Located in Jericho City]- Dante's nightclub which also serves as a front for his mob organization. Rodizio Bar & Grill Meltin' Pot''' Education Saint Dominick's Prep School [Located in Oakfort] Jericho City High School [Located in Jericho City] Jericho City Elementary School in Jericho City'' University of Oakfort [Located in Oakfort] Saint Mary's Elementary [Located in Forest Ridge] Jericho City Community College [Located in Jericho City] Businesses * Walker International Enterprises ** Walker Entertainment Inc. *** Walker-BBCC Televison Group *** Crystal Records *** Crystal Dreams Studios ** The Meltin' Pot Franchise ** Nicolas Construction ** Victoria Realty ** Vania Inc. ** National Motorcross Racing Assocation ** Bricks Organization ** Pretti Girl Cosmetics * Spencer Unlimited ** Spencer Motors ** Natural Beauty * Anderson Inc. ** J'Adore Cosmetics - Started by Gail Anderson, currently run by Jack ** A&A Construction - Started by John and Jack Anderson * Munroe International ** Munroe Records ** GreenWAY Airlines * Chancellor Enterprises ** SiMora - Formerly KARC Cosmetics * Considine Industries ** Considine Airlines * '''''Polemistis * Gates-Way Electronics * Crimson Publications * Newman Enterprises ** Newman Foundation * Forrester Landscape & Architecture * Logan's Franchise * Deveraux Inc. * ELQ Industries Retail Logan's Department Store Debi Slater's Diva Kiss Hair Salon/Spa Oakfort Mega Mall Forest Ridge Outlets Macy's Department Store New York & Company Empire State Fashions Media Jericho Harold Beauté Abbott Publications YourFACE JTV station Live with Kirk and Lottie Days in the End (soap opera) New Beginnings He Said/She Said - Talk show starring Hannah Gates and her husband, Mateo Santos. After Hannah's death in 2010, Sami Wells is chosen as her replacement. The Real Housewives of Jericho City is a fictional reality show starring fictional characters from the original internet web series, If Tomorrow Comes. The show is a play on the real life reality show franchise, The Real Housewives. Some of the most notable cast members are: Amelia Chancellor Walker, Kay Chancellor, Niki Walker, Cassie Roberts, Arlene Banks, Amanda Brady, Carly Banks, Claudia Zangari, Kelsey Barrett, Sadie Hawthorne, Lavery Walker, Dria Walker, Violet Deveraux, Alicia Hubbard, Barbara Lanbrook and others. Medical General Hospital (216 Pine Road) [Located in Oakfort] Crystal Lake Memorial Hospital (97 Charlestone Place) [Located in Crystal Springs] Forest Ridge Medical Center (13 Poplar Lane) [Located in Forest Ridge] Kesler Institute [Located in Forest Ridge] Jericho Women's Clinic [Located in the city] Saint Dominick's Clinic [Located in Oakfort] Religion Oakfort Cathedral [Located in Oakfort] Saint Timothy's Church [Located in Forest Ridge] Crystal Lake Cathedral [Located in Crystal Springs] Queen of Angels Church [Located in Crystal Springs] Saint Dominick's Monastary and Church [Located in Jericho City] Preston Funeral Home (115 Jericho Lane) [Located in Jericho City] Plymouth Cemetery (120 Jericho Lane) [Located in Jericho City] Ridgewood Cemetery (192 Stratford Place) [Located in Forest Ridge] Saint's Dominick's Cemetery [Located Jericho City] - Across the street from the monastary. Law/Order City Hall [Located in Jericho] Forest Ridge Penitentiary [Located in Forest Ridge] Oakfort Police Academy [Located in Oakfort] Jericho City Police Department [Located in Jericho] Court House [Located in Jericho City] Gotham County Federal Prison [Located in Jericho City] World Security Bureau [Located in Crystal Springs] Other Places Gotham International Airport Jericho City Subway Station Oakfort Train Station Crystal Springs Bus Station Families * Quartwright family ** Winters family ** Carter family * DiMera family * Kiriakis family * Chancellor family ** '''Simmons family *** Holden family * Sheffield family * Newman family * Reed family * Horton family * Brady family ** Roberts family ** Considine family * Anderson family * Abbott family * Cambias family ** '''Shayne family ** Spaulding family * Eckert family ** Hunter family * Gates family * Forrester family ** Lanbrook family * Montgomery family ** Lansing family * Lavery family * Kardashian family Residences Estates Wingate Manor [Located in Forest Ridge] - Frankie Paterson, Liza Shayne, Taylor Hamilton and Eddie Holden Mason Bella (192 Woodland Drive) [Located in Oakfort] - Dante DiMera, Cassie Roberts, Chad DiMera, Gabe DiMera, Sadie Hawthorne, Levi Jonston, Antoine & Priscilla DiMera Greenstone Manor (1731 Woodland Drive) [Located in Oakfort] - Nicolas Walker, Amelia Walker, Tristan Walker Quartwright Mansion (1692 Woodland Drive) [Located in Oakfort] - Edward Quartwright, Ryan Winters, Carly Banks, A. J. Quartwright, Katrina Quartwright Kiriakis Castle (118 Royal Court) [Located in Oakfort] - Andrea Chamberlain, Blade Scott and Mackenzie Lane The DiMera Mansion (1539 Cherry Lane) [Located in Jericho City] - Mansion of Sonny DiMera, current residents include Sonny, Kate DiMera, Michael DiMera, Kristina DiMera and Lili Slater Crystal Lake Manor (43 Crystal Plaza) [Located in Crystal Sprngs] - The Walker family mansion built in the early late 1800s. Terry & Valerie Walker currently live there. The Lion's Heart (52 Crystal Plaza) [Located in Crystal Springs] - Owned by Niki Walker, currently for sale Deveraux Estate (1200 Stateford Road) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Kirk Deveraux, Charlotte Deveraux The Abbott Mansion (238 Cherry Lane) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Jake Abbott, Niki (Walker) Abbott, Charlie Horton and Zane Horton Chancellor Estate (2300 Pennsylvania Road) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Robert Chancellor, III, Tania Deveraux, Chance Chancellor and Layla Holden The Cambias Estate (32 Ridge Way) [Located in Oakfort] - Eric Cambias, Drew Cambias, Clarke Dawson Fairwinds Estate (19 Drexle Road) - Jack Anderson and Steffy Granger Considine Mansion (13201 Stratford Place) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Xavier Considine, Mauree Brady Miller Estate (1200 Pennsylvania Road) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Anthony Zangari, Meredith (Bowman) Zangari, Johnny Zangari, Natalia Anderson and Lila Zangari Oakfort Point Manor (7584 Salem Court) - [Located in Oakfort] - Julian Spencer, Abigail Spencer, Natasha Spencer and Michelle Spencer Houses Forrester Family Home - Storm Forrester, Claudia (Zangari) Forrester, Stevie Forrester and Blair Forrester Newman Family Ranch (118 Simpson Trail, McCarter Highway) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Ted Newman, Josslyn Casey, Kat Newman and Jenny Newman. Brady Family Home (21 Williamson Street) [Located in Jericho City] - Brock Brady, Bree (Mason) Brady and Dana Thompson ' (113 Jericho Lane)' [Located in Jericho City] - Sold Eckert Family Compound [Located in Forest Ridge] - Diedre Eckert, Deena Eckert and Gil Eckert Morgan Family Home (645 Pine Road) - Jared Morgan, Sami Wells and Kristen Morgan Brady-Williams Home (129 Poplar Lane) - Faith Williams and Cassidy Brady. Winters Family Home (23 Cherry Lane) - Brett Winters, Victoria (Walker) Winters Reed Family Home (224 Sycamore Street)' - Owned by Reed family, Currently Vacant '''Victor and Veronica's House (149 Williamson Street)' - Veronica Reed Hubbard Family Home (717 Pine Road) - [Forest Ridge] - Jamal Hubbard and Alicia (Baxter) Hubbard Apartments/Penthouses Jericho City Towers South Tower (18235 Route 23 East) (#23) [Located in Jericho City] - Chace Evans, Drucilla Barber and Carter Evans Jericho City Towers North Tower (18234 Route 23 West) ' [''Located in Jerihco City] '''Evan's Apartment (#56) (34 Williamson Street) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Evan, Amanda, E. J. Newman, Jamie & Aly Reed. Carter Penthouse (340 Birchtree Lane), Penthouse #4 [Located in Jericho City] - Pam Carter and Ryan Carter Grey Stone Penthouse (340 Birchtree Lane), Penthouse #1 [Located in Jericho City] - C. J. Roberts and Sarah Roberts Roberts Family Penthouse (340 Birchtree Lane), Penthouse #2 [Located in Jericho City] - Kelan, Mischa Roberts and Kelsey (Barrett) Roberts (340 Birchtree Lane), Penthouse #3 [Located in Jericho City] - Hope Winters, Zoe Richardson, Roxy Winters and Brody Lockhart Other Residences Romeo's Cottage (23 Pine Road) - Romeo Forrester Shayne Family Cottage - Reva Shayne and Clint Abbott Abbott Family Cabin - Vacant Zangari Cottage - Ray Zangari, Naomi Zangari and Daniella Zangari Munroe Plaza Hotel, Presidential Suite (398 Route 23 East) - Shawn Munroe and Ashlee Anderson '''Munroe Plaza Hotel, Suite 3400 (398 Route 23 East) - Malik and Maya Reynolds, Abigail Spencer (part-time) Beyond Jericho Cory Horton is living in Phoenix Chris Brady is living in Colorado Logan Reed is living in Japan Keith Reed is living in England '''Abbott Family Compound (London, England) Dria Walker, Dayton Abbott and Evelyn (Brady) Abbott Sheffield Estate (Kent, England) - Damien Sheffield and Heather Sheffield San Francisco, California - Scott Granger and Traci (Anderson) Granger Los Angeles, California - Dina Forrester, Steven Forrester Wagner Shayne is living in Paris, France with Dorian McCall. Pam Carter is living in Atlanta, Georgia with her husband, Gavin Jones.